Destinied
by diyayee
Summary: "She's my longtime best friend turned girlfriend…," mulainya dengan suara berat. "And I've just proposed her when the accident happened. It was raining hard and we were talking about the proposal in my car." HUNHAN DLDR! remake from my birthday fanfict by shalof :)


This fanfict belong to my fave author _**Shalof. **_

_**This fanfict is not mine.**_

Originally posted on shalof . wp

My birthday fict yang diremake jadi Hunhan hahahahahahaduh gatau ngefeelbgt ke hunhan. Tadinya mau taoris/krislay gitu tp ga sreg akunya yah yasudahlah/plak

Enjoy!

.

November 14, 2012

a/n. First time writing EXO (a big failure). Guess I finally found out I'm not a great author as i can only do~well~ when it comes to character i know. EXO is something i'm not familiarwith, so this comes out not as good as I thought. Sorry

Destinied

_Shalof

Aku kembali berjalan di lorong yang sepi ini. Tidak ada hal lain selain aku, bayanganku, dan gema dari langkah yang kuambil. Semua terasa hampa. Rasanya seperti berjalan di atas udara yang tidak bergerak.

Tetesan air mata kembali membasahi pipiku. Begitu satu turun, tidak ada yang bisa memberhentikan tetesan ini untuk tidak jatuh. Sama halnya seperti hatiku yang kini retak. Sekalinya hancur, entah aku akan hidup dengan apa ke depannya.

Tapi…. apa aku ingin hidup ke depannya jika hati ini hancur?

—

_Heart beats fast, colors and promises_

_How to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

—

Suster jaga kembali menemukan kantung kantung kertas dengan merk. Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya minggu ini, setiap kali ia bertugas di pagi hari, ia akan menemukan beberapa barang mahal yang digeletakkan begitu saja di depan sebuah kamar no 1411. Dua hari yang lalu ia baru tahu siapa yang menaruhnya ketika ia memergoki seorang pria yang menaruhnya di depan kamar tersebut. Ia mengenal pria tersebut sebagai tunangan dari pasien di kamar tersebut.

Ia tidak bermaksud kurang ajar, tapi ia mengintip isi kantung itu untuk memastikan tidak ada hal yang berbahaya ketika ia terperanjat melihat isinya.

Dalam sebuah kantung besar berwarna hitam, terdapat sebuah kotak yang berisi sepasang sepatu cantik dengan hak sepuluh sentimeter. Sepatu itu tampak indah dengan model tali dan taburan permata di bagian bagian tertentu. Warnanya putih bersih._ Loubutin_.

Di kantung yang lain, sebuah gaun berwarna senada dengan sepatu barusan terbungkus dalam kotak yang lain. Gaun itu tampaknya gaun panjang dengan aksen drapery yang cantik. Dalam sebuah tag yang masih menempel, ada merk yang terbaca jelas. _Diane Von Fürstenberg._

Satu kantung kertas lain berisi sebuah tas kecil dan satu set perhiasan yang meliputi kalung dan anting anting. Kilauan perhiasan itu begitu cantik dan mempesona, seakan memang dibuat khusus untuk wanita tercantik yang pernah ada.

Suster itu hanya bisa mencelos. Setitik rasa iba yang merangsak masuk hatinya kini memenuhi setiap sudut perasaannya. Semua barang mahal ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dengan mudah didapatkan. Dan kini barang barang itu hanya bisa disusun di dalam lemari tanpa tahu kapan mereka bisa digunakan oleh pemiliknya. Kapan pemiliknya akan bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

Dengan cekatan, diambilnya tiga kantung itu dan dimasukkannya dalam satu ruangan yang dijaganya sebulan belakangan ini. Ruangan milik nona Xi Luhan.

—

_Time stands still, beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave; I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me_

_Every breath, every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

—

Kali ini kuberanikan diriku untuk melongok melihat sosoknya.

Wajahnya masih sangat cantik namun juga pucat dengan selang oksigen di hidungnya. Beberapa kabel tersambung ke tubuhnya agar alat medis bisa menyangga kehidupannya yang aku tahu amat rawan.

Melihatnya terbujur tanpa kesadaran dari jarak sejauh ini saja aku sudah hampir mati. Bagaimana jika takdir mengambilnya untuk selamanya? Bagaimana jika apa yang kulihat ini tidak bertahan lama? Bagaimana jika…

—

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_—_

Sehun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya sekali lagi. Desahan nafas berat keluar dari bibir tipisnya, terdengar begitu penuh dengan rasa sakit dan rasa bersalah. Ia mencoba untuk kuat, tapi ia juga sadar bahwa ia hanya manusia yang bisa jatuh kapan saja.

Semua wartawan dari media elektronik dan media cetak sudah menunggunya dari tadi. Mereka menginginkan kebenaran dari berita besar mengenai salah satu idol yang melibatkan sebuah kecelakaan tragis dua minggu lalu dan selalu ditutupi keberadaannya.

Tepat ketika Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, semua alat rekam sudah dalam keadaan stand by.

_"She's my longtime best friend turned girlfriend…,"_ mulainya dengan suara berat._ "And I've just proposed her when the accident happened. It was raining hard and we were talking about the proposal in my car."_

_"She smiled and told me how much she loves me when I stared at her beautiful eyes for a good five seconds. And I don't know how, but there was a loud sound of crash and the next thing I knew was I've gotta look for her."_

_"…but it was too late."_

Kilatan kamera dan suara suara yang ingin bertanya spontan membuat Sehun kehilangan akal sehatnya yang memang sudah semakin kering. Ia memberikan keterangan pers seperti yang diminta semua pihak, tapi tak bisakah mereka mengerti bahwa hal ini begitu sulit untuknya untuk menceritakan kembali malam naas di mana ia hampir kehilangan separuh jiwanya? Bahwa sulit baginya untuk mengingat kembali kenapa dia selalu mampir ke rumah sakit di tengah malam hanya untuk memberikan barang barang yang bisa membuatnya merasa lebih nyaman?

Bahwa sulit baginya untuk menjelaskan bahwa kekasihnya kini terbaring koma karena kesalahan fatal sepersekian detik yang dia sebabkan?

Tidak bisakah mereka mengerti?

—

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

—

Malam yang sunyi. Kali ini ia tidak lagi meninggalkan barang mewah di depan kamar sang tunangan. Untuk malam ini ia memberanikan diri untuk duduk di samping tubuh pucat yang masih tidak bergerak. Sudah lebih dari dua minggu gadis cantik itu tidak bicara, tidak tertawa, tidak tersenyum. Ia hanya tertidur dalam fase koma.

Sehun menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

_"I'm so sorry, sweet darling…"_

_"I should have protected you better. This wouldnt happen if i werent so careless…"_

Jejak air mata yang dihapusnya sama sekali tidak kering seiring dengan tetesan tetesan air mata yang saling menyusul. Rasanya seperti berada di ujung tebing dengan sebelah kaki sudah jatuh. Kau tidak ingin mati, tapi tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan lagi selain pasrah.

Begitu banyak hal yang ingin Sehun berikan pada Luhan sang tunangan, namun ia sadar berapa banyak pun yang dia berikan, dia tidak akan bisa memakainya. Hanya satu hal yang ia tahu bisa ia lakukan untuk gadis yang dicintainya kini,

Ia akan menunggu, sampai kapanpun itu…

-The End-


End file.
